This invention relates to articles operating at relatively high temperatures; and more particularly, to such articles the efficiency of which can be enhanced by removal of heat therefrom during operation.
Hot operating components of gas turbine engines, for example those designed to operate in engine portions from the combustion section toward the rear of the engine, are benefited by means to remove heat from such articles. Such components or articles include combustion chamber parts, exhaust liners, various flaps and seals, and turbine section parts including frames. nozzles, blade platforms and ducts. Reduction in heat can allow the component, and hence the engine, to operate at higher, more efficient temperatures, as well as extend the operating life of the component. It is common practice and widely reported in the gas turbine art to use cooling air for such heat reduction. However, there is a limit to the amount of cooling air available for such use, and design of the engine must balance design operating temperatures with cooling air availability.